Isabella Marie Salvatore
by doughnutter
Summary: Ok Ok so there are probably 100 of these stories so i guess there will have to be 101 now : . What if Bella was a Salvatore who moved with her brothers to Forks. All Vamps will be a BxE story.
1. Chapter 1

Isabella Marie Salvatore

**Chapter 1: Flash back 1864**

_**A/N: This will be based on the TV series of The Vampire Diaries. Will be involved with Twilight in the Second Chapter **_

Well we have been in mystic falls for a year now and tonight is the night of the first ever founders party, I am going with a vampire called Harper, that's right you heard me I said vampire and that's what I am earlier this year a woman called Katherine came to our father Giuseppe Salvatore seeking asylum with my family she had come from Atlanta and he parents had died in a fire, so she said. I quickly became friends with her and was soon working alongside Emily Bennett to make sure that Katherine was dressed correctly and do her washing except one thing was different, me and Katherine were friends and about two months after she arrived Katherine changed me into a vampire.

My Brothers, Stefan and Damon Salvatore were both in love with Katherine, After my change I was able to come straight back to my family because I had and still have amazing self control around humans. Stefan was the first to find out what I was along with what Katherine was and he almost begged her to become one of us, at first I was angry but then I realised if she did love him he would have to be with her forever the same with Damon. It was time to get ready and Emily and I had to get Katherine ready, she was going with both my brother which was slightly annoying especially considering it was making the pair of them argue.

We had been at the founders party for an hour and I was already fed up of seeing Katherine falling all over my brothers it was time to sign the register, Katherine went first and now it was my turn I signed underneath my brothers in my scrawl. I have decided it is time for me to leave mystic falls for a while it is too hard seeing my brothers with her. In the space of 24 hours I have taken a real dislike to Katherine Pierce.

I walked to Stefan's chambers first I knocked on the door, "Come in." I walked into his room he was half way through getting changed into less formal clothes.

"Brother, I have something to tell you" I sniffled

"Isabella, what's wrong?" He asked his voice ringing with sincerity

"Well brother as you know Katherine changed me around 6 months ago and I'm fed up with watching her fall over both you and Damon. It is really getting to me so I am going to move and try to find my mate, I Promise I will come back and visit soon. And maybe when you one of us we'll cross paths." I replied

"Ok Sister I understand but I can leave Katherine and just come with you if you like." Stefan said.

"No Stef she makes you happy so stay she will change you but remember I love you." With that I left him to get changed and went and saw Damon but I had more of a fight with him he wanted me to stay so he could get to know me better , but I told him I would visit and with that I took off after leaving father a note. It would be hard leaving Mystic falls, I really didn't want to leave my brother and my friend Anna and her mum Pearl was lovely she was the one who showed me the ropes and taught me the vampire way, she was also the reason I had a spare Lapis Lazuli ring on a chain round my neck.

A month had passed and I hadn't strayed far from Mystic falls I have decided it is time for me to go back and see my brother they should be Vampires by now and if they weren't I would change them myself and if Katherine was still there I would kick her ass I had found I was stronger than vampires older than me I had met a blonde girl called Lexi on my travels and she taught me to fight.

I went home first and went straight to my brothers rooms, they weren't there I just assumed they were out with Katherine, I went to fathers study he was laying on the floor with a chair leg in his chest he was bleeding out and he had bit wounds on the side of his neck I ran to the other side of the room at vampire speed, he blinked and then wheezed "Not you as well." Those were his last words before he died, I now knew who done this it was one of my brothers they had changed.

I ran from the house and followed the scent of the vampire it took me back threw the town and then out to the falls where stood at the door of the shack was Emily, "I'm sorry Miss Isabella, I couldn't help them they were shot trying to help Katherine escape and they both had her blood in their system." Was the first thing she said to me.

"It's Ok Emily it ok, I knew this would happen it was there destiny. And don't worry about them getting out of line I will kick them back to it" I replied and we both laughed.

"They're over there by the way Miss Bella."

"Thank you Emily" I walked over to my brothers I could hear they were arguing. The only part I caught was Damon telling Stefan that he would make Stefan's life hell then he took off.

_**1864-2009**_

After that I stayed with Stefan we have stayed together and travelled pretty much the whole world , we even ran into a few new vampires called the Volturi, who thought because they were a bigger group than us they were stronger all three of us, yes Damon was there, kicked their ass and told them that is they stepped out of line we would kill them. Damon took off again after that. In 1898 me and sefan met another new kind of vampire his name was Carlisle Cullen he shared the same diet a me and Stefan he was so different to the Volturi it was unbelievable. It's 2009 now, we are back in Mystic Falls and so is Damon, this is first time I have seen Stefan so happy and no its not because Damon is here he has found love with a girl called Elena Gilbert, it was hard not to attack her at first she really was Katherine's doppelganger.


	2. Chapter 2: Moving

**Chapter 2: Moving **

**BPOV**

We are now the largest old vampire coven I know of it consists of four mates these are Stefan and Elena he realised that the best way to keep her out of danger was to change her and also he couldn't bear the thought of her dying as he knew that neither me or Damon would kill him. Another couple is Damon and Bonnie they became a couple after I killed Katherine _(A/N: I know that no one know what happens to Katherine yet but I'm going on the theory of the books where she is killed by the sun.)_ I was the one who killed Katherine she had us all trapped but because I am the strongest I was able to get the ring off her finger with the help of Bonnie distracting her with her use of turning water into fire, however in the process she took off my ring I didn't notice until I pushed her into the sun and I started to burn as well, the problem was she didn't know about my spare ring and I was lucky to be able to get it on in time once she had been completely burnt by the sun with just her clothes and a pile of ashes I took back my ring and gave Katherine's old one to Stefan to give to Elena as a spare once she had turned. But as we now have Bonnie I guess there will be plenty of spare rings as she kept her magic once she had changed so we all have at least one spare on us. One of the other couples is Anna, my best friend from 1864, and Elena's brother Jeremy they are such a cute couple young love is a wonderful thing. And finally the newest Vampires that have found they are mates are Caroline and Matt, before they changed Matt wasn't sure if Caroline was his soul mate but as soon as they had changed he knew it. The only two without mates are me and Anna's mother Pearl and that makes up our Coven of 10 vampires, the boarding house is full to bursting point that reminds me I must find another human descendent of Salvatore's to live here whilst we are away.

It is September 2010 and it is time for us to move one from Mystic Falls, although no one is dying as everyone is on mine and Stefan's diet of animal blood, well I say everyone apart from Damon who in fairness did try but had been on human blood for far to long and also Anna and Pearl are still occasional human drinkers but they are older than me and have also been on human for to long but they are trying, the town we are going to be moving to is a little town called Forks. "Guys get down here now don't make me come up there." I shouted up to the boys. They are no doubt coming up with a plan to make life hell at the new school. "I said now, it time to leave the moving vans left a whole hour ago. COME ON!" I yelled again

"Coming Sis jesshh don't get to wound up." Said Damon from the bottom step, I was in his face in an instant.

"Wound up you haven't seen wound up Damon and trust me you don't want to" I said menacingly, as usual Stefan split us up.

"Come on then lets get going." Elena said in her usual cheery tone. I was to be travelling with her and Stefan as I was going to get a car when we got to Forks. We all headed outside and I bid goodbye to Gabrielle who was the newest owner of the Salvatore boarding house, I could see she was going to be a problem as I had to compel her to let us all back in. We headed off to Forks me with my favourite Brother and Sister in-law to-be, Alaric was going to marry them when he came to visit he would get a certificate of the Internet, and all the other couples in their own cars Pearl travelling with Jeremy and Anna. I could tell it was hard for Elena to say goodbye to her Aunt Jenna, who was another one who was now a Vampire along with Alaric who I changed once he saw Jenna wanted it and Elena did beg me to change them however they chose to travel on their own but promised to drop in on us.

It took us about four hours to reach Forks and Myself, Stefan and Elena arrived first and ran straight to the bedrooms that we had at the old boarding house you see I had a new house built her and it was a modern version of our boarding house back in Mystic Falls we started to unpack our stuff by the time the others arrived I had unpacked my stuff and decided I would go for a hunt as most of us were attending school apart from Damon and Pearl, she was going to be opening a shop in town. I stepped down the stairs and ran into the woods, I had to stop as someone was following, I turned round and was surprised to see Stefan and Elena behind me. "Do with some company?" He asked, I smiled back at them.

"If you like, try to keep up though" I grinned and took off running again, we came to a clearing in the woods and I stopped once again Stefan came up short besides me and Elena next to him, " I recognise that scent" he told me.

"So do I, it smells like..." I Started someone was behind us the scent was getting stronger.

"Stefan, Elena?" Said a familiar voice behind us, I turned round a got a great surprise to the man stood before me.

"Carlisle Cullen, Well I never!" I said with a grin on my face.

**A/N: Sorry there will not be a proper date for updating because I'm trying to juggle college and work. Will update soon though.**


	3. Chapter 3: Settling In

**Chapter 3: Settling In **

**BPOV**

I can't believe that Carlisle Cullen is stood in front of me it has been so long since I have seen him.

"Bella, Stefan. Its been so long how have you been? Is it just you two here or is Damon here as well?" He asked us.

"We've been good thank you Carlisle, and Damon is here as well but its not just him, see most of them have mates now so it is Stefan and his mate Elena, Damon and his mate Bonnie who is Elena best friend and also a witch, its a long story she will explain I'm sure, there's Elena's brother Jeremy and his mate Anna, and the newest couple are Caroline and Matt, who were both Elena's friends before they changed. Anna's Mum and I are the only ones without mates. Ohh and also there are occasional visitors Elena's Aunt Jenna and her husband Alaric."

"Wow, your a pretty big coven now then your even bigger than mine." He exclaimed.

"You have a coven?" Both me and Stefan said at the same time.

"You say that like your shocked," he laughed.

"No, no we're happy for you Carlisle. You and your coven should come round tonight and we could get to know each other especially if we are going to be sharing the town."

"Yes that would be nice, shall I tell them about the other kind of vampires or do you want to suprise them the same way you did me?" We all laughed at the memory of us jumping out full vampire in front of him.

"No you can tell them, they should no what they are getting into." Stefan said, even though I love my brother he can be such a fun killer. And I told him as well, "Oh stef you're no fun sometimes" I teased.

Me and Stefan headed back to the new house to tell the other that we were expecting visitors, when we got there Anna and Pearl were teaching Caroline, Matt, Elena and Jeremy how to fight it was quite fun to watch, especially someone the size of Matt being put on the ground by Anna who was stronger because of her age. "Need two more to help even out the numbers, for one on one?" I asked from the sidelines.

"Bella! Of course we could it just seems good for the new ones to learn to fight especially considering they were out when you taught Jenna." Pearl replied.

"C'mon Stefan time to teach you fiancé how to fight" I said. We both joined the fight, I didn't realise how long we had been fighting for until I smelt the Cullen Coven coming, I sensed Damon and Bonnie coming from inside the house the problem was Damon wasn't going to stop next to me and Stefan he was going to fight thinking we were about to be attacked, luckily he didn't get passed me I just stuck my arm out and clothes lined him. "Its Carlisle Damon settle down." I told him.

"Carlisle? As in Carlisle Cullen?" Damon asked.

"The one and only, Damon its nice to see you again" Said Carlisle they obviously ran here.

I saw the biggest one of the group checking out the house he let out a low whistle. They were standing in a formal formation obviously all coupled up apart from one I took in this wonderful man before man, did I just think that I have only just met him. "Lets go out the back of the house there is some seating areas" Stefan said making me come out of the Cullen boys eyes they were a wonderful golden colour like a pool. We all walked to the back of the house and sat down I took the only empty love seat and that was only half empty, sitting next to me was the Cullen boy.

"Well then shall we go first?" I said, then I started to tell my story (Chapter 1), when I have finished I went onto Stefan and Damon's story, then it went round our coven ending lat in Matt and Caroline's Story. It was then the Cullen's turn to tell their story it went in age order I learnt that the boy next to me was called Edward what a perfect name, I just thought that as well what is going on.

After we all told our stories I could see that Emmett was still looking confused, "What's up Emmett you look lost mate?" I asked him

"Well I was wondering what you mean by your original vampires" He said

"She means that we burn in the sun, cant get into a house unless we are invited, no living being is there, or we kill the living that are in the house when they come out and have fangs like this" Said Damon with the last part he turned away and then back making all the others besides Carlisle jump. We all laughed at their expression even Carlisle who must of realised that he looked like that when we surprised him.

"Cool, thats better than sparkling and all this craving for blood that we have, it sucks" Said Emmett with this Carlisle looked at his feet, he obviously felt guilty for changing them all. "No Offence Dad." Emmett quickly added on the end, Carlisle looked up and smiled at him.

"So Bella, did you change all of your Coven?" Edward asked me

" No, they were changed by their mates Stefan changed Elena, Damon Bonnie, Anna Jeremy, the only people I changed were Matt because Caroline was only just changed she didn't want to loose control, Elena's Aunt and her husband Alaric, Hey do you go to school here?"

"yes" he replied simply.

"Ok well see you Monday then." I said, with that the Cullens took off back to their home."

**A/N: Sorry about the lame ending guys I couldn't find a better way to end it. Will update soon check out my other story please. **


	4. Chapter 4: School

**Chapter 4: School **

**SPOV**

_Dear Diary _

_We have been here for three days now and have had the weekend to settle in well most of them have Elena and Myself have been planning our wedding she wants a Christmas Wedding and well its not for me to let her down, hell I might even ask __my brothers girlfriend,__ Bonnie, sorry false of habit I don't normally get to know his girlfriends they're not normally around long enough to, to provide us with some snow I expect she knows a spell for that. _

_Well Diary sorry its only a short entry, Elena is just getting out of the shower and I don't want her to know my plans. _

_Speak soon Stefan. _

I got up and put my diary behind the others I have kept over the years so that know one could find it. I stepped back about to get another book out when I sensed someone at the door I turned round to find Anna standing in the doorway with Jeremy behind her. "Well Anna, Jeremy you sure can creep up on someone what can I do for you." I said, they both laughed.

"Well I think you ought to come and see this," Anna replied

"Yes it really is quite amusing" Jeremy added. I followed them both out of the door and down the stairs onto the second floor landing, we walked along for a little while before stopping in front of my Sisters door. Anna knocked and got a annoyed yes from the other side, when we got inside I had to double take my Sister is usually the cleaner one of all of us I noticed a smashed glass next to the door. "Bella, why is there glass all over the floor?" I asked.

"They got Damon in her before you" she replied gesturing to Jeremy and Anna

"Well come one Jere lets get gone, they have some talking to do." Anna whispered to Jeremy. I laughed we all knew what my sisters temper was like

"What's up Bells, your normally so calm." I asked her

"I cant decide what to wear to school tomorrow" She replied, I scoffed and she gave me one of her signature looks that said stop before I tear your head off.

"Look Bella, if he really likes you as much as he says he does it wont matter what you wear." Said me and another voice from the door way, stood behind me was my fiancée, Elena. I went over to her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks guys, I forget you went through all this Elena. Thanks" Bella Said.

BPOV

I actually was gretfull that my younger brother was getting married to Elena it really made him happy. And now I know what he feels like, when I was with Edward Friday night when they came round I felt complete. Well as Stefan and Elena said he wont mind what I wear I decided to go down stairs and kill some time in the pool

**6 hours later. **

"Bells that wasn't fair you cheated." Damon whined, we had been playing Fifa on the Playstation for over two hours

"Your just annoyed that I beat you." I stuck my tongue out at him in a playful way. "Well I'm going to get ready for school" I said to my Eldest brother. When I was changed which I must say I managed in record time. I ran down the stairs at vampire speed. Shouting out "Stefan, Elena, Anna, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt get a move on we don't want to be late. I said as I climbed into my new Mercedes SLR, Elena and Stefan climbed in the back Bonnie got in the front next to me each of their hair dishevelled I had to stifle a laugh as I knew what they had been up to before I called out Elena and Bonnie started to straighten it out whilst Stefan just took it in his stride, we chatted about nothing important one the way to school me and Stefan had a chat the night before on keeping and eye on Matt and Caroline during the day because they were the newest, we knew that Elena and Bonnie would be no trouble mainly because Bonnie is a witch it must of helped with her control and Elena because Stefan was helping him and she was in touch with Jenna whilst she was still human.

By the time I thought about the conversation I had we had rolled onto the school parking area, I puled into an empty space next to a sliver Volvo the others pulled up besides me all in Matt's Jeep and sat next to us in the sliver Volvo was the Cullen's before I said another word to Bonnie my car door was opened and Edward was their next to me, I giggled and took his hand Stefan done the same for Elena, but what really supprised me was who opened Bonnie's door, it was Damon I just stared at him "What!" He exclaimed. "Hello again, surprised to see me here?" He asked Bonnie

"Yes explain?" She replied

"Well when we moved here and I realised Pearl was going to be opening her shop and you lot were going to school I thought well as I have no council now I need something to do which is when I saw the school wanted a History teacher advertised in the newspaper. So I went for the job" He said as if it was common knowledge. We all laughed at him "What?" he said again

"Well this is going to be a fun couple of years"

**A/N will update again soon, sorry I ended it here but I ran out of ideas for what could happen but I will have an idea sometime in the night and will have to get up to right it down ;)... Hope you enjoy please review. **


	5. Chapter 5: Suprises

**Chapter 5: Surprises **

**A/N: **

**Anna: Tell them **

**Dan: it's not important**

**Anna: Tell them! **

**Dan: fine...this chapter may have some sexual reference but not nearly enough for an M rating.**

**BPOV**

"Well guys come on we better go and get our schedules." I said to the rest of the group, a hurt look crossed Edwards face, "Come on then Edward come with us," A grin instantly covered the hurt look. Edward guided us to the office and we all piled in, the receptionist looked up at 8 of us and smiled, "Hello dear, can I help you?"

"Yes we're new here and have come to collect our timetables and maps."

"Can I take you names please?" She asked kindly

"Yes it, Bella and Stefan Salvatore, Elena and Jeremy Gilbert, Caroline Forbes, Matt and Anna Donovan and Bonnie Bennett." For some reason Matt and Anna decided to be brother and Sister and Bonnie and Caroline were going to be cousins in our story, I think they decided because they always looked out for each other she seemed to mask the Vicky shaped hole in Matt, you can tell he never got over the death of his Sister. "Ahh yes dear here are your schedules." She said. We all looked down and saw that they were all different this was going to be a major problem with the newbies like we had I turned back to the receptionist but before I could do anything Elena touched my arm "Could I try this one Bella please" I was surprised that Bonnie asked because I thought it was going to be Elena but she was obviously getting my attention.

"Of course Bon, you changed your tune though" I replied

"Yes, but I can see this is for a good reason you have to keep and eye on the others in case they slip up plus I have to learn someday despite how much I am against compelling people, plus Damon might reward me" She giggled out luckily she missed me gagging.

"Eww Bonnie Bennett that is not an image I wanted" Elena said

"Well suck it up Sister because the rest of us don't want to hear you and Stefan at night," Retorted Bonnie playfully whilst walking up to the receptionist, she looked into the receptionists eyes "You will forget the last five minutes of our conversation and also our timetables need changing so they are all the same."

The receptionist nodded and repeated, "I will forget the last five minutes of our conversation and your timetables need changing.", luckily I put I drop of human blood from a blood bag in each of the others blood just enough daily so the compelling wont wear off, The receptionist turned back to the computer and printed out 6 extra copies of my timetable for the others. Edward looked over my shoulder you all have History and Biology with me, I smiled up at him "Well I guess that they will be my favourite subjects then." I said sweetly he smiled back at me, wait was I falling for Edward Cullen we all headed off to our first lesson ours was Maths, whilst Edwards was Gym. That cant be right I cant get him off of my mind.

The first two lessons went so quick it was the same in each class we had to stand at the front and introduce ourselves to the rest, I just hoped to good our next teacher wouldn't make us, then I remembered our next teacher was Damon, I rushed to the history class to beat the other students. "Damon if you make us stand up in front of the class I will rip you most prized possessions from your body and wear them as earrings, then you wont be rewarding Bonnie for her amazing first go at compelling today." I said. He gulped and said to me sit down here is a book I took a seat on the back row, come on in guys he said to the rest of our family and Edward. The rest of the class started to sit around us, Damon called the class to order " Hey Guys and welcome to Senior year History I'm sure you have met the rest of my family so I wont make them stand and introduce themselves." He said, who knew Damon would handle a class of over hormonal teenagers. A girl a row in front of us was mouthing off to her best friend about our family "I cant believe they let him teach here, I mean he will be so biased to his family." Her name was Jessica and one she turned round I gave her one of my death stares and she turned back, I saw Damon smiling and knew this would be a fun year.

Lunch came around quickly we pulled two table together and sat with the Cullen's I wasn't expecting Damon so he didn't have a seat, "Don't sweat it little Sis, there is a quick and easy solution to this, babe jump up quickly" He said to Bonnie she stood up and Damon slid into her seat and pulled him onto her lap. "So then my little Vamp Witch Darling I hear I have to reward you, tell me all about it" He said to Bonnie, she told him about it and he kissed her " That doesn't compare to what will be waiting when you get home" he whispered in her ear. Damon started to tell us about his day when I heard Jessica again, "Eww that is so gross he is with the Bonnie girl I'm not sure that's even legal". That was is I saw red I got up and stormed over to their table with Anna and Stefan flanking me, no doubt to hold me back in case she proves me even further.

"Now listen to me you scrawny little bitch if you don't like what happens in my family why don't you keep your nose out of business that doesn't concern you," I shouted.

"Whatever like im interested in what..." I gave her another death stare and cut her off I'm guessing Stefan and Anna are doing the same because her eyes kept darting between the three of us. The rest of the day went pretty quickly before I knew it Me and Edward were in last lesson as my family is an even number the others paired up, we all would have had partners but their was a three seat table so Bonnie joined Stef and Elena and I partnered with Edward, not that I minded.

The teacher handed out the practical equipment and we all started the practical me and Edward finished it quick and were talking about un-important things when Edward turned to me and said "Bella... I...erm... have something to say to you, I...erm...think...erm... iminlovewithyou." He blurted out so quickly if I wasn't a vampire I would have missed it.

I smiled back at him "Edward, I love you to."

**A/N Well there you have it folks the end of this chapter, check out my other story please. And please review **


	6. Chapter 6: Visit

**Chapter 6: Visit**

**BPOV**

It's been a week now since Edward and I declared our love for each other and I have to say it has defiantly made the list of top 10 best weeks for the past Century and a half. We have spent everyday together in school and out, in fact both of our families have come closer now and just to think a week ago we were worried that the other family of Vampires could be a risk to us. Every time I visit the Cullen's or they come to us Emmett has to challenge me to a wrestling match "Emmett I'm going to beat you every time, we were the first kind of Vampires therefore you evolved from us the difference being you cant get any stronger but with age we do." I told him

"Ahh yeah but I have been training with the strongest fighter of our house, Jasper, he was in the vamp wars down south you know" Emmett replied

"Yeah so he might of been but I have two brothers when I was growing up and still now it's either a case of fight or get pinned to the ground and tickled." I said simply.

The problem with the weekend approaching was that I would have to spend some of it away from Edward because Jenna and Alaric are coming to visit and to plan Stefan and Elena's wedding. You might ask what the problem is I have been mateless for 145 years so an afternoon shouldn't be a problem, but I have been with Edward constantly now for a week so im kind of craving to see him all the time. At the moment I am on the sofa with Damon, "So big bro when are you going to get married?" I asked him.

"I am married duh," was his reply showing me his ring.

"Yeah but I mean properly with all of us there as apposed to just running of to Vegas." I said laughing.

"Ahh he replied yeah about that, well I suppose when we are decide the time is right after Bonnie had changed she was a little impatient and I couldn't risk her being in a Church with lots of people."

I was about to retort when Pearl came through the door asking to speak to me, even though she was the oldest, I was still the head of coven as I was the strongest, I'm still not sure why I have been talking to Carlisle and he recons that some of our traits come with us when we transition so if I was strong minded before I changed perhaps it changed into physical strength, "Bella I think I may have found my mate." She told me as soon as we were on the patio.

"Thats great Pearl you have my blessing have you told Anna, she should of known before me? And who is it do we know him?" I asked as I hugged her.

"Yes I told her before I came to you, and yes I need to tell you about that you see he is a human... It's Charlie Swan." She said shyly

"Pearl you know me better than that why would I have a problem Elena was human when she started to date Stef, I happy for you." I said, truthfully I was happy for her she was about the same age as Charlie both early thirties and they were both good people he was the Chief of Police and she was the local Chemist owner. Pearl went to go and get changed out of her work clothes before Jenna and Alaric arrived and I went to go and find Anna, she was sat in the kitchen on Jeremy's lap, also in there with Anna and Jeremy was Matt and Caroline also in the same position as Jeremy and Anna. "Sorry Bella didn't see you there" Anna said trying to get off his lap.

"Ohh don't move on my account Anna you look comfy, and it wasn't as if you minded the other night when I was with Edward." I said on my way to the fridge to get a bottle of blood and a blood bag.

"You still mixing yours then?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes and so is yours, its only so I know I can keep up my control around the humans. It was so much easier in 1864 wasn't it Annabelle?" I said playfully

She groans " I thought I left that name behind in 1864, but yes you are right when we was both on the pure people stuff it was easier. And Bells you know your theory was right if you put just a small amount of human blood in the animal blood the compelling does work that receptionist asked me at school if the timetables were ok for our family without a hint of recognition in her eyes."

"I know it was a genius idea even if I do say so myself." Just at that point I heard car tyres pull up onto the driveway, and seconds later I heard two sets of feet on the stairs I'm guessing its Elena and Stefan running to meet Aunt Jenna and Alaric. "Jenna its so good to see you" I hear Elena greet them, with that Anna, Jeremy, Matt, Caroline and Myself all walked out into the hallway and down to the reception area. "Jenna, how nice to see you. How are you both coping with the diet and control?"

"Bella it has been a long time I have missed you all so much, maybe not your older brother but still. And we have been coping very well Ric is almost ready to go back into teaching." She replied laughing. "Also I hear you have yourself a boyfriend at last, no need to ask who told me that one I'm sure you can guess." She told me.

I loved Jenna she was like the Irresponsible aunt Me, Stefan and Damon never had as children. We spent all that evening and most of the Saturday morning looking at wedding gowns and decorations and planning the big day. This afternoon Jenna gets her wish and gets to meet Edward.

**A/N Well Jenna is here I think that's pretty much the whole of the cast of TVD in here now LOL. I will update soon please review. And thank you to those who have reviewed **

**What would you think about a Anna/ Jeremy fic as if she didn't die in the series finale of series 1 please let me know in a review? **


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting Edward

**Chapter 7: Meeting Edward. **

**BPOV**

"C'mon Aunt Jenna we have been planning for ages and ages and ages and well you get the picture can we please take a break I'm so excited for my wedding, but I think you better set up a business with all these new found couples I mean Jeremy and Anna are pretty close, so are Bonnie and Damon, Caroline and Matt ohhh and Bella and Edward. I'm sure you have all these people you can plan for." Elena moaned

"Yes Elena but because I'm a Woman and a Vampire I can multitask so whilst I'm planning yours I can plan everyone else's. And speaking of Edward I think we should take a break I want to meet this lovely boyfriend that my soon to be niece in law is dating." Jenna said.

"Well as it happens..." I started but right on time there was a knock at the door, I nodded to Anna who got up to answer the door, I know what she really wanted she wanted to go and join Jeremy in the kitchen. We continued to rap up on our mega session of wedding planning, when I heard someone at the door. "Come on in Edward." After I said this, my personal god walked through the door and once again took my breath away, I saw Jenna and Elena exchange a look. "Jena, Edward. Edward, Jenna." I introduced them to each other.

"Pleased to meet you Edward, I've heard so much about you from this little one here." Jenna said nodding to me stood in between her and Edward.

"No the pleasures all mine Miss Somers, and all good I hope." He replied, damn why does he have to be so smooth all of the time.

"Please Call me Jenna," She said politely.

I only just twigged that Jenna called me a little one when she walked in, "Oh and Jenna let me remind you I am one of the oldest and defiantly the strongest in this family" I turned and said to her playfully.

"Damn and I thought I got away with it just for once." She laughed in turn setting me off and before know it we are both in stitches. Once we had recovered Jenna obviously decided it was time to integrate Edward on his change and the pros and cons of being a new Vampire.

Edward told her the normal story of how he was changed, "Well I suppose the pros of being a 'new vampire' is that whenever it is sunny I get to have the day of school but then again that is also a down side because I don't get to spend the day with this lovely one here" He replied.

"Awwww how sweet, he's a keeper if he like that all of the time" Jenna said simply. Then I heard the sound that I was dreading a blanching sound came from the doorway behind me and stood in it was my two younger, in vampire years anyway, brothers and Alaric. They all stood there laughing at their comedic timing when I turned back I saw Edward laughing with them as well is then saw the funny side and joined in, well if you cant beat them join them.

"Jenna can I have a word with you please." Alaric said from the doorway Jenna just nodded and walked towards him giving him a kiss on the way past.

"So what shall we do know?" I addressed to no one in particular.

"Lets FIGHT!" Emmett shouted as he came through the front door, shortly after I heard a slap I assume Rosalie is with him and has just slapped him up the back of the head. We all stifled a laugh as he came through the door to the living room.

"Emmett how many time do I have to beat you for you to get the picture I have atleast 50 years on you little boy." I really put the emphasis on the little boy part. Emmett being the loving idiot he is crossed his arms and sat cross legged on the floor pouting. "Emmett don't pout its not attractive on a man of your size."

By then Jenna and Alaric had come back into the house, hand in had they walked to the front of the living room and stood in front of the fire place. "Guys listen up!" she shouted over Anna and Emmett fighting, Anna has just beaten him at an arm wrestle, Jenna tried again and still no one listened this time she put to fingers into her mouth and whistled, that got our attention. "Listen up, Alaric and I have some news, there is an abandoned cottage about 100 yards into the woods still on your estate and we are going to do it up and stay with you guys in Forks, if that is ok?" She said.

_**A/N: Its naff I know but please review I'm not to sure where this story is going at the moment I know I want it to have a fight seen but I cant decided whether it should be Victoria or Katherine coming back from the dead or both of them teaming up. **_

_**Also im so sorry for not updating in ages but I have been on holiday with the missus and I have struggled to get back into it with a break from college and work **_


End file.
